Teaching Him a Lesson
by syleria11
Summary: When unspoken feelings between Master and Servant are made known, and a night of heated passion is shared. A hard lesson will be learned when one man gets to anxious... Pairing Reiga and Luze... WARNING YAOI meaning guy/guy if you dont like it dont read it...


**So i have come to you with my very first yaoi everyone, that is right I have never wrote a yaoi before been kinda afraid too, don't ask...** **Anyways this story was a request and I was originally only going to have Reiga and Luze share a kiss but then I was reading this one part in the manga that had a deep conversation between the two and I thought wow this would make for a good yaoi scene if someone decided to extend on it, then bam it hit me why don't I do that lol... **

**So I would like to thank**** Absalon95 for requesting a story of Reiga and Luze I had a lot of fun writing it... I really did enjoy writing this, I am not even going to lie LOL... anyways again thank you and I really hope you enjoy it... If you have any other request let me know kay hun...  
**

**I also want to thank my lovely lady ILoveKuramaTooMuch she was my beta for this story and a wonderful person that has help with this, thank you so much my love *heart* I love you sweetheart *hugs hugs*  
**

**Another thank you goes to my sister Kazumi who started the kiss scene for me and I just went off from there :) Thank you sis I hate you so much^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku or the characters I just burrowed them for some fun lol. also the beginning of this story all the way to where Luze first walks away before Reiga calls him back is from the manga itself so I do not own that also...**

**So I am a pervert at heart I just normally keep all of my dirty fantasies to myself, but I have been wanting to get out of my comfort zone and try something new so I did hehe^^**

**Welcome to my dirty fantasy world I hope you are all able to enjoy :)**

**Please since this is my first yaoi please please I am begging you leave me a review telling me what you all think thank you and now to the story ENJOY!**

* * *

**Teaching Him a Lesson**

Evening dawned on the red sky of Infernus as the Master sat in his castle, lost in thought…

Lord Reiga sat with his left elbow propped upon the arm of his chair, his chin resting on his fist as he thought about their last encounter with the Light of God… _'Why do I have to fight against you now…? Kanata-san…!' _Yuki's voice played through the Dark Lord's head and his heart ached as doubts arose within him.

"Reiga." Luze walked into the room, interrupting the Dark Lord's thoughts.

Dropping his arm, Reiga glanced at the tall Duras out of the corner of his eye. "…. Luze…. What is it?" His voice was cold, sending out a frigid breeze through the room.

Luze stood in the doorway for a long moment before stepping closer. His hair was down, loosely cascading over his shoulders. He wore a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, which showed off his unblemished porcelain skin, a pair of black dress pants and a black jacket that was draped over his shoulders. "Reiga…..is something wrong?"

"…What do you mean?"

"I think your "preoccupied" state has to do with that… Light of God?" Luze's amethyst eyes were almost questioning as he stared down at his Master.

The Dark Lord turned his cold silvery eyes towards Luze, his expression indifferent, "You are wrong."

"Do not try to fool me," the handsome Crosszeria said hotly as he took a step closer, "That time… the reason I obeyed you in withdrawing from a fight with the Giou, was, that I saw your hesitation… But the Generals are not too happy with the situation… Your position is in danger."

"Yes…. I know." Reiga sighed as he brought up his right hand to rest his chin on and closed his eyes like he was lost in deep thought. "Neither Duras, nor human… a half-blood… I'm not highly regarded here."

"….By those other than me… you mean." Luze interjected, his head cocked to the side, "I have told you before… I too am only half Duras," he placed his hand on his left arm and pushed up his sleeve to show the double X's that was placed there when he was born, branding him as sinner. "There are none here… who treat those branded 'Zess' with respect. We are outcasts, not even permitted to call ourselves Duras." The tall Duras bowed his head, for he felt the pain of being looked down upon, of not being accepted because of who he was. "So I think… I understand you, at least a little."

Reiga slowly opened his eyes, his expression was deep and thoughtful as he looked upon the brand on Luze's arm and he thought on his words. "Brothers in half-hood are we?..." he whispered before pushing himself to a stand. "Luze... Is there anyone whom you can trust?" The Dark Lord demanded lightly.

"….." Luze stood quietly for a moment as he thought about his Master's question, "….Yes just one person."

"I see…." Reiga bowed his head and turned his back on the other man, as he started to tell him a story:

"For 'a certain man' as well…. There was just one 'person' he could trust." Visions of his time with Yuki came to the surface as he spoke and his voice became just a little quieter. "With his purity 'that person'…. somehow…. moved the frozen heart of 'that man'…. who couldn't trust anyone."

'_Little by little… Bit by bit…'_

"While he was with 'that person'…," Reiga continued as he hid his sad expression from view of the Opast standing only a few feet behind him, "The 'man' who had lived a nihilistic existence since he was born would feel… a tiny piece… of something like hope sprout within him."

Getting lost in thought Reiga went silent. _'Maybe it would be okay to try and trust people a little more… Humans are ugly. They think only of themselves. They lie. They always repeat the same savage behavior… To me they're of no more value than the pebbles at the roadside but… Yuki, you I can trust… You are my last pillar.'_

More memories of Kanata's life with Yuki returned to his mind, making Reiga's expression even sadder. _'I want to live a life I would be proud of…. I want to be worthy of your affection, I want to be someone… who can stand beside you… and… I hope… that wherever you go, I can be beside you… watching over you.'_

Knowing that his Faolar was talking of himself, Luze's expression turned to one of understanding. "And you were destined to turn against that 'person'…"

The Dark Master lifted his head and the room grew colder with his tone of voice when he spoke again: "Make no mistake. I faltered only for a moment." He whirled around to face Luze and continued in a loud determined voice, as if he was trying to convince himself.

"When I awoke as Reiga Giou… those meaningless memories and emotions from my human life… were tossed aside! This is a battle in which I too will not yield! If the need to kill the Light of God arises… when that time comes, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger…!"

Reiga's silver eyes flashed mercilessly, but Luze knew better. He saw right through to his Master's doubts and he let out a slight sigh, "It would be nice if you were speaking the truth."

"What?" Reiga growled and his expression grew cold and angry. He didn't like Luze's implications.

Walking up towards him, Luze explained: "Have you not noticed Reiga… that time… when you were talking to the Light of God…," the tall Duras placed a hand on the slighter man's shoulder once he stopped next to him, "Unlike when you speak to us… you referred to yourself as a child would."

His words caused Reiga's eyes to widen in shock, and as Luze continued to walk past him, the handsome Opast glanced over his shoulder, his purple eyes cold but yet softened… He would follow his Master in whatever choice he made. "Is there really no longer… any trace of the self that lived a human life within you…?"

The Dark Lord stood quietly for a long moment, thinking on all that was just voiced between the two of them. He could not deny Luze's words. Somehow, he found it difficult, to throw away those memories of his human existence…. of Yuki… Plus when the time does come to kill the Light of God, would he be really able do it? Reiga wasn't so sure anymore and he knew Luze saw into his doubts and it seemed to the Master that his follower was willing to accept those doubts…

Then a sudden realization hit him: Luze in his own way was trying to show Reiga his feelings, and the Lord of Darkness somehow needed that extra bit of comfort.

"Luze" Lord Reiga called out, stopping the Duras from leaving the room. Their unspoken feelings toward each other were enough to hold them together, but he needed to know how far Luze would follow him. Caring about someone only went so far, as the Dark Lord had learned from past experiences.

"Answer me this Luze…" Lord Reiga slowly turned around, his silver gaze steady upon his most trusted follower, "If I were to decide not to kill the Light of God…" he stepped closer "Will you still stay beside me… or will you choose to back down and try to kill me like I am sure Cadenza and the others would do?"

Surprised by his Faolar's question Luze's purple eyes bore down on Reiga, as he thought about it for a moment. He had strong feelings for his Master and he saw those same feelings in Reiga, so he just needed some reassurance. "I did tell you that we are somewhat similar and that I understand you a bit didn't I?"

"That is not what I asked Luze." Reiga growled.

Sighing, Luze respectfully stepped closer to the man standing before him and stood firm as his equal. They were only inches apart from each other now and his amethyst eyes stared deep into the silver orbs of his Faolar's. "I will follow you in whatever you do… My Lord… I will continue to obey your orders." Luze's voice was determined and stern, causing Reiga's eyes to flash cold for a moment sending a chill through the room once again.

"My orders? Luze…" The Lord of Darkness took a hard step forward forcing the Duras to take a small step back, "My orders are not what matters here, though your obedience does please me… What I want to know is... Will you stand beside me even if it means going against your own kind?" Placing a hand on Luze's shoulder, Reiga pulled him down to close the gap between them just a little bit more. "The only few people I have fully trusted in the thousand years, have either failed me or had turned their backs on me… Are you telling me you shall not do the same?" The Dark Lord's breath was so close to the tall Opast's neck he could almost taste him and it sent chills of anticipation through both men.

The feelings Luze was harboring for his Master, were pushing harder on the surface and he was not able to control them any longer.

"No Reiga, I would not." The male Duras spoke through heavy breaths. The feeling of having his Faolar so close to him was intoxicating. Reiga smelled of winter and Luze enjoyed it. He wanted the man who held his contract now more than anything. "What you fail to notice, Faolar, is that I would do anything for you, no matter the cost."

With a sudden outburst of emotion Reiga wasn't able to control his actions and he gripped the hair at the back of Luze's head pulling the man to close the space between them with a powerful kiss. The Opast's eyes grew wider from the sudden sensual assault, yet, he himself could not control his actions and gave in, wrapping his strong arms around his beautiful Faolar, pulling the slighter man's body closer so there remained no space between them at all.

Having held onto the feelings he felt for the other man, Reiga was finally able to express them and he felt comforted by Luze's obvious acceptance… The sensation of their bodies pressed up close, sent chills through the dark haired Lord's body, causing his control to slip once more. He gripped Luze tighter and gently pushed the man to the closest wall. His tongue forced Luze's mouth open, playing with the other man's tongue, moaning lightly, as he kissed the handsome Opast deeply and with unbridled passion.

Happy and excited to be controlled by a man, whose power was legendary, Luze enjoyed Reiga's taste and the feel of a strong and powerful body holding him tightly against the wall. The scent of winter filled the tall Duras' senses, causing him to want his Faolar even more. Without thinking and with his lips still locked to the dark haired man, Luze forcibly turned them around, pushing Reiga hard against the wall, and accidentally pulled the Lord's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor.

As the purple eyed Duras locked his mouth over his Master's, he grabbed the man's arms and firmly held them to the wall above his head with one hand. And with the other hand he roughly grabbed Reiga's pants by the waist, pulling the man's hips closer to his own. Their now hard cocks rubbed against each other through the thin material, sending a wave of pleasure through their bodies. Pleased with Reiga's pleasure filled moan into the kiss, Luze started to kiss his Master along the jaw, then down to his neck, making Reiga's heart race in mad speed.

Shocked by the Opast's sudden challenge for dominance, the Dark Lord tried to stare down at him through dazed, beautifully silver eyes. He wasn't used to being treated in such a manner. "Luze… What are… you doing?" Reiga barely whispered through heavy breaths, he found it hard to breathe, much less speak at that moment. A moan slipped past his lips when he felt Luze's fangs run along the sensitive skin at the base of his throat, and he clenched his hands into fists at the sensation it gave him. The dark haired man then realized he had somehow become unaware of the situation when he found himself on the bed half naked, and the room suddenly got colder.

"Aren't we the anxious one…?"Reiga spoke breathlessly, his cheeks colored pink as he watched Luze throw his shirt, which had miraculously left his body without him noticing, to the floor and then the Duras climbed on top of his Faolar. "Want me that badly do you, Luze?"

Ignoring his question, Luze smiled at the color he did not expect to see on Reiga's cheeks and it only made him more aroused, his desire for Reiga only growing stronger. Then the purple eyed Duras started to lick and suck on Reiga's right nipple, his hair falling like a soft black veil around them, and onto the man's bare chest as he did so. He slowly glided a clawed hand down his Faolar's tight abdomen and inside his pants, grabbing his unmistakably hard member with a firm hand, which caused Reiga to suck in a hard breath, as he gripped the bed covers in desperate attempt to keep control of his senses.

Luze's ears caught a tiny moan coming from the man beneath him and it made the tall Duras want to tease the male even more. He began to slowly stroke Reiga's sensitive shaft, and it made the man's body quiver and Luze's hand became wet with pre-cum. His amethyst eyes glinted mischievously, as the smiling male now pulled his hand out of his Master's pants an licked the cum from his fingers, enjoying the taste greatly.

The Dark Lord was unable to take any more of the teasing he was getting from his loyal servant. He released his grip on the bed covers and tightly grabbed Luze by the arms, rolling him over and onto his back, which brought Reiga on the top.

"Tell me Luze… Do you know how to please your Master properly?" He questioned, as he ripped open Luze's shirt, exposing his strong chest muscles. Reiga's eyes flashed with excitement when he gazed down into a pair of lustful purple pools and a playful smile broke along his lips. "Maybe I need to teach you how it is done."

Leaning down, Reiga bit and nibbled at Luze's sweet skin following a trail from the man's neck to his abs, enjoying the Opast's squirming at even the slightest touch he made. But the Dark Lord wanted more: he wanted to hear the male's moans and pleas. With one aggressive move he pulled down Luze's pants, finally able to see his blushing erection. Pleased to find it wet and weeping, the dark haired man glanced up at Luze's wanton face for a moment before wrapping his mouth around the hard shaft.

"Ahh-hh!" Luze moaned loudly as Reiga's tongue danced around the tip of his cock before moving down the length of it. Feeling his Master's warm, soft mouth gliding up and down, sucking on him, the tall Duras' breathing became heavier and louder. "F-Faolar" Luze whimpered, grabbing Reiga tightly by the shoulders as he arched his back in a silent plea for more.

With a knowing chuckle, Reiga enjoyed the male's moans, as his taste excited him incredibly and he let out an uncontrollable moan along Luze's member as his tongue rubbed against the sensitive front skin, sending the helpless purple eyed male over the top.

"Ahhh…. Re-iga!" Luze moaned at his moment of release.

The sweet sound of his name breathlessly moaned rang in his ears, as Reiga lifted up his head and allowed his silver eyes to roam over Luze's trembling body. He shivered in excitement, as he was far from done with the man, and the thought filled him with power and insatiable hunger. Leaning down close to the man's ear, the Dark Lord whispered: "Do you understand how it is done now?"

Luze's head was spinning from his orgasm and he couldn't think straight. All he wanted was more of his Faolar. Lifting himself up the Opast blindly reached out for Reiga so he could kiss the man. But the Dark Lord slapped his hand away and pushed him back into the mattress.

"Ah ah… Oh no, we will have none of that, not until you answer me." Reiga said with an evil smile, enjoying Luze's pleading expression.

"Yes, Faolar"

"Good" Lord Reiga reached down to grab Luze by the back of the neck forcing the pleasure dazed Duras to his knees and kissed him softly before placing two fingers the man's mouth making him suck on them for a moment until they were nice and wet. "Did you enjoy what I did to you?"

Luze nodded while he held onto the Dark Lord.

Loving the taste of Luze's skin on his lips, Reiga hungrily licked and bit across one side of his neck and continued towards the opposite shoulder. His hand slid down around a slender male hip, finding Luze's tiny opening and he rubbed the two wet fingers in small circles around it. As the sensitive muscles twitched, Reiga couldn't suppress a slight chuckle:

"You still want more, don't you?" He breathed seductively into the Opast's ear as he pushed his fingers slowly into Luze, penetrating him, causing him to grip tightly at his Faolar's back and the tall male let out a loud uncontrollable scream. The Dark Lord thrust his fingers deeper inside Luze's flushed body just to hear a bit more of his sweet cries of pleasure before stopping. He wasn't going to give in to the man that easily, he still wasn't done with his little lesson.

"You want more… And I shall give it to you." Reiga gave Luze another long hard kiss, the taste of the man sending the Lord's head to spin and he quickly pulled away to gaze into his beautiful amethyst eyes. He wanted him just as bad as the man wanted his Master but first things first. "Before I give you what you seek, prove to me on how well you were paying attention." His voice was harsh and breathless when he spoke but he could tell that Luze understood his meaning.

Reiga's breathing came out in quick puffs of air as Luze moved his attention lower, then warm, smooth cavern closed around his hard cock. Slowly licking and sucking its tip before making his way down then back up once again, Luze soon had the Dark Lord moaning quietly. He tangled his fingers through the tall Duras' long soft black hair, gripping it tighter with each bobbing movement Luze made

Reiga leaned back on his knees and placed his free hand behind him for support. "Ahh-hh… Ahh… That's it." He panted, enjoying the feeling of Luze going down on him. It made his whole body quiver and shake with blissful sensations. "Ahh-mmm" he gripped at the bed covers once again, as the moan of pleasure left his lips.

Spurred by his Master's cries of pleasure, Luze picked up speed and sucked on Reiga's cock boldly, his lips firmly and tightly circling its soft flesh.

"Ahhh!" He was graced with another breathless cry and it only made him want to please the man more. The Duras wanted to bring him to that moment of release and by the way Reiga was gripping at the bed and his hair Luze knew he was almost there.

"Yesssss… Luze…!" Reiga threw back his head and pulled at Luze's hair as he climaxed and came hard inside the Duras' mouth.

Misty-eyed, Luze lifted his head and swallowed the tasty treat. His hair looked wild and unruly and stuck to his sweat covered face. Suddenly he was grabbed by a greedy looking Reiga, pulled closer and his mouth claimed by the other man's lush lips before Reiga flipped him around and Luze found himself on his hands and knees...

Pushing two of his fingers inside Luze once more to make sure the man was well prepared for when Reiga claimed him, he caused the tall Opast once again cry out in ecstasy, and the Dark Lord knew he was going to enjoy hearing him beg. Wrapping his hand in the Duras' hair Reiga pulled the man's head back. "Now to make you scream," he told the Duras as he thrust his rock hard cock deep and hard into Luze and the purple eyed Duras found it very hard not to moan.

The room was filled with the sweet music of the two male's lovemaking, as they moaned and breathed together. Reiga bit his lip and started to push into Luze's body hard and deep and soon tears of pleasure formed around amethyst eyes.

"Does it hurt?" The Dark Lord asked as he reached around the man he was fully in control over and grabbed his sensitive member to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Ahhh-hh…. No…. Nnnngh!" Luze could barely reply having his Master ram into him so hard and rough, as if he was trying to made the tall Duras melt from the sheer pleasure he was getting. Luze wiggled beneath his Master, attempting to lean up on his knees but the Dark Lord forced his head back down. "P-please" he whimpered.

"Of course my lovely" Reiga moved his hips faster, barely able to speak through breathless moans, getting a nice loud moan from the man in response. _'That's it let me hear you,'_ he thought as his hand tightened and moved faster around Luze's cock.

"Ahhh… Faolar!"

"Ah ah, are you already about to cum?" Unexpectedly, Reiga pinched the tip of the man's member tightly between his fingers, stopping him from doing just that.

Luze's eyes widened. "No… Ahhh… Please… Ahhh… Faolar… Let me…." he cried desperately. His body was trembling almost on the edge of pain, and he needed the release.

Reiga enjoyed his begging. It excited him to no end, making him pound into the pliant body of his follower faster and harder, and the Duras writhed in pleasure his voice hoarse from constant screams.

"Ahhhh!" The tall Opast cried loudly as he gripped the bed with one hand and with the other he reached for his Master's hand that was keeping him from coming in a desperate attempt to free himself. But the Dark Lord grabbed the man by the wrist before he was able to do anything and pinned it to the bed by the man's hip.

"Now what do you think you are doing?" Reiga questioned as he continued to thrust into Luze's twitching canal, "You will cum when I say you can, do you understand?" Almost instantly he had to gnaw at his own lip, when Luze's tight heat twitched around his length, and he would have came that very second.

"Nnng-…. please..." Luze spoke above a whisper but his moans came out in heavy pants, as he was forced to endure Reiga's powerful thrusts.

"Ohh… Beg me all you want… Ahh… It only excites me more…" Reiga too was almost there, and with one last push of his cock he finally released his hold on Luze and they both came at the same time, screaming the others name even as Reiga filled Luze's passage with hot cum and they both fell exhausted to the bed.

The room fell silent as they started into each others satisfied eyes in silence, neither able to speak for they both were breathing heavily and after a while they both fell asleep, tightly wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
